This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides. They also have antileishmanial activity.
1,3-bis-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-substituted-propan-2-ol antifungal agents having an optionally substituted alkyl or phenyl group as a 2-substituent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,682, issued Nov. 22, 1983 on an application filed June 2, 1981 and claiming the same priority as Great Britain Patent Application GB No. 2,078,719A. The 2-alkyl substituent includes C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl but not perhaloalkyl.